Ice Witch
by Emerald Tiara
Summary: Miranda grew up in secret from the world. Finally escaping, she struggles to overcome the legacy left by her father, Galbatorix, as she travels Alagaesia, makes friends and enemies, and is caught up in a fierce and deadly war.
1. Arranged Marriage

**Ice Witch**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. No, that honor was reserved for Mr. Christopher Paolini.**

**Chapter 1: Arranged Marriage**

"Father!" shrieked Miranda. "What is this?"

Galbatorix looked into his daughter's stormy grey eyes. "What is what?"

Miranda angrily tossed back her shimmering red hair and recited: "By order of His Majesty King Galbatorix, Her Royal Highness Miranda Icewitch is to marry Lord Fartenal in three weeks' time."

"Where did you hear this?"

Miranda stared at him. "You can't hide everything. Servants found it while cleaning your chambers. You could have at least told me!" she finally lost her temper. "Do you know how old he is? He could be my father. He's almost sixty!"

"Miranda." He looked her straight in the eye. "Lord Fartenal is one of my few lords who silently defies me. A royal marriage would certainly strengthen the ties."

"Strengthen ties? _Strengthen ties?"_ Miranda glared at him and stormed off.

"Where are you going?"

"Why would I tell you?"

Galbatorix sighed and rubbed his forehead. Miranda was his pride and joy, his beloved daughter. She would make a great ruler one day, but her temper was terrifying.

He watched her storm out of the throne room. Her long, fiery red hair swished behind her as her grey eyes blazed. Some guards tried to stop her and waited for Galbatorix's approval to let her exit, but she clenched and opened her fist. The guards fell down as the ground froze over with ice.

Miranda exited the throne room, slamming the great double doors behind her. Stomping down a corridor, she stopped at a large door.

"Open up!" she shouted irritably.

"Miranda? Is that you?"

"Who do you think it is? Open up!"

The door opened. Murtagh, son of Morzan looked at her. "Okay, what'd he do?"

She stormed past him into the grand rooms. Throwing herself into an armchair, Miranda spoke. "Do you know how old Lord Fartenal is?" Murtagh nodded. "I'm in an arranged marriage with him."

"What? Why?" Murtagh was shocked.

"I know! It's supposed to 'strengthen ties' between him and Father. It's so unfair!"

"You can't marry him!"

Miranda sighed. "I know. Murtagh. I know."

A sharp knock on the door made everyone look up. "Enter," called Murtagh.

A soldier walked in. "Murtagh, His Majesty King Galbatorix requests your presence at a banquet tonight.."

Murtagh looked at Miranda nervously. She rolled her eyes and stood.

"What would the occasion be?"

"Oh! Your highness, I didn't see you." He bowed. "The banquet is in honor of Murtagh's eighteenth birthday."

Murtagh sighed. "I accept. Tell his majesty I'll be there." The soldier left.

"I sense a plot." Miranda sniffed the air.

"As do I. The only plan we can make and actually follow through with is to find out_ his_ plan and thwart it later."

"I agree. Now I have to go, but I promise I'll be at the banquet. Moral support."

**Well then, I think we can all guess that this takes place before Eragon and Murtagh meet.**

**Please review!**


	2. It's Raining In My Throne Room

**Ice Witch**

**Disclaimer: Come on. Be realistic.**

**Chapter 2: It's Raining In My Throne Room**

Miranda kicked Murtagh under the table. "Let me into your head," she muttered. "I can't keep whispering."

"He'll hear."

"I'll put up a shield."

_Okay. What do you want? _he asked.

_Have you caught on to his plan yet?_

_No._

_Seriously? I mean, look. This food is more than good. Father only serves this kind of food when he wants something from someone. Its obvious, Murtagh._

"Miranda," said Galbatorix. "Listen to me."

"I am listening, Father," said Miranda, the picture of innocence.

"No you're not. You're talking to Murtagh." He smiled. "I want to talk to you."

"What do you want to say?"

"I want to talk to you about Lord Fartenal."

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "He's _old_, father."

"So am I."

"Yes. But I'm not supposed to be marrying you." _Thank God._

"Yes. But while I am your father, but I am also the king. You will obey me."

Miranda stood. "Make me," she hissed.

Murtagh was suddenly nervous. Miranda's temper was one of the only things that scared him.

"You will marry Lord Fartenal, and you will obey me!" Galbatorix's voice rose to a shout.

"You can't make me!" yelled Miranda. "I refuse to marry him!"

_Miranda,_ rumbled Shruikan. _Listen to your father, and I may not have to hurt you._

Miranda snorted. "Oh, as if you could."

Murtagh sighed and rolled his eyes. Miranda, Shruikan, and Galbatorix were getting into another one of their fights—the only thing he could do was sit and wait it out.

"You are my daughter, and you will do as I say!"

"If you force me to marry him, you won't _have_ a daughter." Her voice dropped to a deadly whisper.

_Miranda,_ warned Shruikan.

"Just you try it." She glared at the black dragon. Miranda clenched her fist. The clenching was important. Around her hand was tied a sapphire on a leather string. Applying pressure would help her break into the spell and let her draw energy to use her powers.

Galbatorix noticed. "Don't even think about it, Miranda."

"Too late." A small rain cloud appeared. "Great," sighed the king. "Now it's raining in my palace. That was the worst mistake I ever made, teaching her that spell."

**Ice Witch**

Murtagh rubbed his forehead. He was sitting in Miranda's chambers, watching as she paced around the room.

"He thinks he can just order me around and I'll be a good obedient princess, well he's dead wrong, he better rethink his opinions . . ." She stopped. "That's it! I'll run away." She flopped down on her indigo bedspread and looked up at the canopy. "It's really the only thing I can do."

"Run away?"

"Yes, run away! He orders me around, he doesn't understand me at all, he barely thinks about me except to criticize or decide my life for me . . . and, well . . ."

"What?"

"I want to be free," she said dreamily. "I've never been outside the palace grounds. I'm supposed to inherit the Empire, and I've never even seen it."

"Miranda. Think about this. Where will you go? What will you do?"

"I'll go to the Varden."

"The VARDEN? They'll never let you in! you'll be lucky if they don't execute you on the spot!"

"I have to try, Murtagh." Miranda had something approaching sadness in her eyes. She sat down in her window seat and gazed out over the city of Urû'baen. "This is the closest I've ever been to having freedom."

"Yes, but—"

"Oh just shut up, Murtagh!" she cried. "You wouldn't understand!"

"What? I'm just like you! If I ever went outside the city, people would kill me!"

"Yes, but you've _been_ outside the city! You grew up in Morzan's castle, and then you came here, so you _have_ been away!"

"_Miranda_. I was _three_."

"But still! All I've ever known for seventeen years was these stone walls. This bedroom. That throne room. _That's it_. That's the entire consistency of everything I've ever seen."

Murtagh hesitated. "Well, if that's what you really want . . . go for it."

"Thank you." She crossed the room and hugged him. "I'll miss you. I know it'll be hard, seeing as how you swore loyalty to Father."

Murtagh returned the embrace. Then her left so Miranda could pack.

_Okay . . . all my court dresses will be useless, so I can't bring them. But they're so pretty! Well, I guess I could bring one. I could sell it if I got desperate._

That night, she saddled her black mare, Evarinya. Strapping on the leather saddle, she whirled around as she heard footsteps.

"It's only me," whispered Murtagh.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. I came to say goodbye one last time."

"Oh, Murtagh." She hugged him again. "Maybe one day you'll escape, too."

He chuckled. "Somehow I doubt that, but you can keep believing it if you want to."

Climbing onto Evarinya, she kissed Murtagh on the check and spurred the black mare off into the night.

**Aneet: Well, how do you think they became friends? Morzan and Galbatorix were friends, so when Morzan died, the king took Murtagh in. They grew up together.**

**callernumber16onz100: Indeed, she shall end up kicking his butt! Literally. But it probably won't happen for a while.**

**Miz Turwaithiel: Calm down. My story, my characters. **

**Does anyone else get the joke? No? Damn you people! How's this: Lord FARTenal.**


	3. Of Werecats and Toads

**Ice Witch**

**Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, please you no sue!**

**Chapter 3: Of Werecats and Toads**

_Two months later_

Angela hummed a little tune to herself as she hung the sign up in her shop window, and then pushed the plants aside so the passerby could see it. She stepped back to survey her work.

_**Help Wanted!**_

**Must be able to work with plants, and must not be very easily frightened. Job not for the fainthearted. Hours/pay negotiable.**

"That should work," she said to Solembum. "With luck we'll have a new hand soon."

_Must be able to work with plants? Job not for the fainthearted? Who's going to go for that? _The werecat was unimpressed.

"Oh, calm down, nobody can travel the Empire these days and have a faint heart. What with all the Urgals running around I'm surprised anyone would want to travel!"

_But they do. And some of them would rather submit to the mad king then fight, if only because it is easier. Look at the world today. People stay huddled in their houses, thinking only of how to get through the next day. Only a few dare to defy the Empire and seek the Varden, when many more could. If the people of Alagaesia were stirred, we could overcome him! But they remain, coward like, drenched in fear._

"We can but hope," said the witch quietly.

**Ice Witch**

Miranda entered Teirm without incident, as the soldiers barely looked her way. She let out a relieved breath. "Come on, Evarinya, I know you don't like crowds, but you have to. I need to find a job."

Being free wasn't all fun and games, as Miranda had discovered. Hunting was never her strong point, and she was almost certain Galbatorix had put up notices asking people to report if they saw her.

It was nearly dark. She scanned the streets, until she came upon an inn, the Silver Arrow. Renting a room for the night, she allowed Evarinya to be taken to the stables and collapsed on a lumpy bed.

In the morning Miranda decided to explore. She wandered around the city until she came across a very strange shop. A sign hug in the window, almost obscured by the plants growing inside.

Compelled to find a job, Miranda nervously opened the door and entered.

A shaggy cat leapt off the counter and stood in front of her. It was the strangest cat she had ever seen—wait. This was no cat.

Miranda had seen werecats before. Her mother was friends with one named Justa. Justa absolutely hated Miranda, and was prone to insulting her in the most cryptic ways she could think of. Rather like her mother, come to think of it.

Oh gods. Her mother.

Miranda hadn't thought about her mother for quite some time. She was the real power behind the throne, and the name of Queen Riza was almost as feared as Galbatorix himself.

A woman emerged from a back room, returning Miranda to the present.

"Hello! Can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Um, yes, the sign in your window said you were hiring?"

"Oh! Yes, are you applying?"

And within the hour, Miranda had a job with Angela and Solembum, for two crowns an hour and she would be staying in a back room.

The next day, Angela was standing at the desk holding a toad and taking notes, while Miranda chopped some herbs and watched Angela.

"Why do you take so many notes on toads?"

"Well you see," explained Angela carefully, "I'm trying to prove they don't exist."

"But you're holding one."

"Yes."

"How can they not exist if you're holding one?"

"No, no, no. If toads don't exist then this was never a toad, only a frog."

"Oh, I see. So that toad is actually a frog?"

"Yes! I'm glad you understand," said Angela happily.

"Do you know what house Jeod lives in?" a voice came from the doorway. Two men stood there, one with a flowing beard. The other was a young teenager.

"I do."

"…Will you tell us?"

"I will," said Angela evenly. She waited, and then laughed. "Of course I'll tell you! All you have to do is ask. Your first question was whether or not I knew, and the second was if I would tell you. But you never actually put the question to me."

"Okay then. Which house does Jeod live in?" asked the old man with a smile.

"Thank you! Jeod is on the right." The pair left.

"Well! That was interesting," remarked Miranda.

"It was," said Angela. "I like interesting people."

Solembum yawned. _Did it ever occur to you that you have issues? _He glared at Angela._ And this one, here. _He nodded at Miranda._ She's going to be crazy soon, living with you. _He padded off, shaking his head.

**Look people, I am SO sorry it took this long to update. Its just I was busy, and then Word crashed, and then I just didn't have ANY inspiration whatsoever.**

**Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama: yeah, I was just pissed that no one was commenting…**

**Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy: Really? I wasn't sure what the reactions would be.**

**alsdssg: Isn't it! I would die if I had to marry and old fart (hee hee) like that.**

**Aneet: I know, I'm trying…**

**Azulcat: threats don't work; I don't feel threatened by them!**

**callernumber16onz100: yeah, they kinda hate each other.**

**Diamondchild: no! Sanity is evil!**

**Draye: it's all in the Author Alert list. Wait, you don't LIKE coming over to my house?**

**Ebz: NO! MURTAGH'S MINE!**


	4. Manin, Wyrda, Hugin

**I don't really have an excuse. I'm sorry it took so long. Some authors have legitimate reasons for waiting this long, but for me it was mostly a case of being too lazy to get up from my computer and get the book, because I couldn't write this chapter without it. That's no excuse though, especially not when my reviewers were all telling me to update soon. Sorry.**

**Chapter 4: Manin, Wyrda, Hugin**

"What are you looking for?" asked Miranda. The boy from yesterday was looking around in the shop.

The boy looked up. "Nothing really, I'm just looking around. I can't buy anything. I don't really need any herbs, anyway."

Angela smiled. "That's not all there is here. Some of the stupid lords pay me for love potions and such. I don't claim that they work, but they keep coming back. Somehow I don't think you want any of that, though. Would you like your fortune told? I do that sometimes, too, for the ladies."

The boy laughed. "No, I think my fortune is pretty much unreadable. And I can't pay."

Angela glanced at Solembum and Miranda. "Maybe…" she darted into a back room. When she returned, Angela held a small bag. "I haven't used these for a long time. I didn't even know where they were! Sit and I'll show you something, why I went to all this trouble."

The boy shrugged and sat. Miranda watched, interested, as Angela laid a series of bones inscribed with runes onto a cloth. "These are the knucklebones of a dragon," she said, touching one of them. "I won't tell you where I got them; it's a secret I won't reveal. But these have true power, not like tea leaves, crystal balls or divining cards. These don't lie, although understanding them is complicated. If you wish, I will cast and read them. Understand, though, that to know one's fate is a terrible thing. Be sure of your decision."

_Who is this boy that Solembum would talk to him so easily? What is he?_ wondered Miranda.

The boy shivered. "Why do you offer this?"

"Because of Solembum. He was rude, but the fact that he spoke to you makes you special. After all, he is a werecat. I offered this for the two other people he spoke to. Only one agreed, a woman named Selena."

Miranda gasped silently. Selena—that was Murtagh's mother! The boy also looked startled, which only made Miranda even more suspicious. How did he know her?

"Do you remember anything about her fortune?" he asked shakily.

Angela sighed. "It was so long ago that the details have melted into the rest of my memory. I wouldn't tell you anything about it if I did remember, anyway; it was her fortune alone. It was sad, though; I'll never forget the look on her face."

"You're not that old, that you have to complain about your memory," snorted Miranda.

"I'm flattered, but I'm far older than I look. The appearance of youth probably comes from having to eat my own herbs when times are lean."

Miranda raised her hands in an I-didn't-do-it gesture. "I consider myself chastised."

The boy took a deep breath. "Cast the bones for me."

Angela took on a grave expression as she took the bones. She moved her lips soundlessly, then cried "Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!" and threw down the bones. The words hung in the air. Both Miranda and the boy knew they contained power, that they were words of the ancient language. The minutes crawled as Angela studied the bones. She finally sat back and took a long drink from the wineskin.

"This," she gasped, "is the hardest reading I've ever done. You were right. Your future is nigh impossible to read. I've never known of anyone being so tangled and clouded. I was, however, able to wrestle a few answers from it."

Miranda sat on the countertop and listened. Solembum jumped up next to her. Angela pointed to one of the bones. "I will start there, because it is the clearest to understand."

The bone had a line with a circle sitting on it. "This means infinity or long life. It's the first time I've ever seen it in someone's future. Many times it's the aspen or elm, both of which signify a normal span. Be sure that many long years lie ahead of you.

"Now the bones are harder to read. The wandering path, the lightning bolt, and the sailing ship are all together, a pattern I've only ever heard of. The path shows that you have many approaching decisions in the future, some of which you face even now. I see great battles raging around you, some fought for your sake. I see the powers of this land struggling to control your will and destiny. Numerous possible futures await you, all filled with blood and conflict, but only one can bring happiness and peace. Beware of losing your way, for you are one of the few who can truly choose their own fate. That is a gift, but also a binding responsibility.

"But as if to counteract that, there is the lightning bolt. It is a terrible omen. A doom is upon you, but I don't know of what sort. Part lies in a death—it rapidly approaches, and it will cause you much grief. But the rest lies in a great journey. Look closely; see how the end lies on the sailing ship. You will leave this land forever. Where you will go, I do not know, but you will never again set foot in Alagaesia. This is inescapable. Even if you try to avoid it, it will happen."

Miranda was intrigued. Angela took a deep breath and smiled. "This next bone is easier to read, and a bit more pleasant." The bone showed a rose in a crescent moon. "An epic romance awaits you, strong enough to outlast empires. I cannot say if it will end happily, but she will be of noble birth and heritage. She is powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare.

"Now the last two bones, the tree and the hawthorn root. They cross each other strongly. I wish it were not so, for it can only mean more trouble, but betrayal is clear. And it will come from within your family."

"Roran wouldn't do that!" objected the boy.

"I wouldn't know," replied Angela. "But that is what the bones say, and they don't lie."

_Who is Roran?_ wondered Miranda. _A brother, maybe his father? A cousin?_

"After all that, death might be welcome," he joked.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't worry about what has yet to happen. The only way the future can harm us is by causing us to worry. I'm sure you'll feel better out in the sun." The boy nodded.

"You used words of power."

Angela stared. "What I wouldn't give to see how the rest of your life plays out! You can speak to werecats, know of the ancient language, and have a most interesting future. Also, few young men with empty pockets and rough traveling clothes can expect to be loved by a noblewoman. Who are you?"

"I am Eragon."

Miranda and Angela raised their eyebrows. "Is that who you are or your name?"

"Both," the boy, Eragon, replied.

_Why was he named after the first Rider?_

"Now I'm all the more interested in you. Who was the man with you?" exclaimed Angela.

"His name was Brom," said Eragon cautiously.

Miranda froze. Angela burst out laughing. "Oh, that one! I had no idea!"

_Brom killed Murtagh's father!_

Eragon looked vaguely hurt. "What is it?"

_Brom is a Dragon Rider!_

"Nothing, nothing," gasped Angela. "His fortune is something of a joke among the fortunetellers.

_I thought he was DEAD!_

Miranda didn't hear the rest; she was too busy thinking about it all. _Apparantly Father was wrong…there is still a Rider alive! Maybe there are more? He's outnumbered…_

Eragon had left, still confused about everything.

"Well, that was eventful," said Angela.

"Who _was_ he?" asked Miranda, still dazed.

"Someone it would do well not to forget about," Angela murmured.

_Amen to that._

**Yeah, I need to start updating more often.**

**From here on out, this story takes its own curve. No more writing off the book, Miranda's on her own. We meet up with the book later on, though.**

**alsdssg: MINE.**

**Azulcat: creative license, dude. Creative license.**

**Carline: I know…Miranda's score was _unreal_.**

**Diamondchild: I'm working on it…**

**dracosfling: thank you!**

**Draye: you tell her, Tippy. You tell her.**

**Miss Apple Pie: I like pie…**

**Vixen Hood: Now the plot thickens!**


	5. A Question of Allegiance

**I would like to dedicate this to a wonderful reviewer, you know who you are. And I promise the rest of you that I will try not to leave any more month-long gaps like I have previously. No promises.**

**Chapter 5: A Question of Allegiance**

"You're leaving?" asked Miranda. "Where are you going?"

Angela had just broken the news to Miranda that she would be closing down her shop and leaving Teirm.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Angela said. "I'm sorry, but it's not the sort of thing you tell people casually."

"Well…can I come with you?"

Angela stood still, then turned around. "Hmm. I don't know. Can you hunt?"

"Badly, but I can carry my own weight in a fight, most of the time." Miranda didn't know why she was asking this, but she didn't really have anywhere else to go.

"What do you think, Solembum?" The werecat was stretched out along the counter in one of the few places the vine-covered windows let in sunlight.

Miranda couldn't hear what he said, but it was obviously a recommendation, since Angela shrugged and said, "Well, if you're going to be that way about it, she can come." She turned to Miranda. "Pack up, we leave at dawn. Queen Riza is supposed to be visiting in two days and I want to be gone before all the formalities start."

"The Queen? She's coming? Here?" Miranda's heart nearly stopped.

"You've had perfectly good hearing before, I don't see why that has changed," retorted Angela. "Yes, she's coming. And she's probably bringing that horrible werecat of hers. Solembum hates that thing."

"Oh…I'll start getting ready then."

An hour or so later Miranda was once again at the counter, sorting random herbs into jars. It was all going with them, despite the heavy load it would put on the horses. "Where we're going, there aren't a lot of plants growing. I'm not leaving it behind," Angela had announced.

Solembum jumped onto the counter. "Stop that," Miranda said crossly. "You're messing them up."

The werecat ignored what she said and looked directly at Miranda. _I know who you are. You're Galbatorix's daughter._

Miranda dropped the jar she was holding. It shattered on the floor.

"Miranda?" called Angela from the other room.

"Sorry!" she shouted back. "I dropped a jar by accident."

"Go out and buy another one, we need those!" was the reply.

_Go,_ advised Solembum. _We'll talk when you get back. I won't tell Angela yet._

"Thank you," she whispered as she ran out. When she returned, Solembum was still sitting where he had been, and the herbs were still unorganized. The only difference was in the air of the shop itself. Whereas it had once seemed harmless and welcoming, now Miranda thought it was slightly more dangerous and watchful.

_Finish your work; we'll talk while you do that._

"Uh, okay." Miranda positioned herself at the counter again.

_So. You're Miranda Icewitch._ There was something sarcastic in the tone.

"Stupid name," muttered Miranda.

_Stop dodging the topic. Why did you run away?_

"I got sick of it. And I was in an unpleasant arranged marriage." Miranda sighed. "Are you going to rat out on me or what?"

_That depends._

"What??" Miranda had been expecting a flat out yes. "What do you mean?"

_You're a good person, if a little dim at times. _Miranda blinked. _You're useful to have around, but we can't let you stay unless you can prove you're not a spy._

"Can you do that?" asked Angela, coming out of the back room, "Can you give us reason to believe you're not here as a spy?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to tell her!" cried Miranda.

_I lied._

"Wonderful."

"Answer the question." Angela raised her eyebrows.

Miranda sighed. "There's nothing I can do that will give you ironclad proof that I'm not a spy. I'm not entirely dim, you know: I know that there is a way around anything I say. I can't prove anything, but I would like to stay." She looked down.

"You're right," said Angela. "There is nothing you can say that we'll believe. But you can tell us if you have any ties to Galbatorix."

"Other than the fact that we're blood relatives, no. He's a pretentious ass." Miranda chuckled darkly.

Angela and Solembum went into the back together. Miranda guessed that she shouldn't follow them. She went back to sorting her herbs.

About thirty minutes later, Angela poked her head around the door. "Come in here."

_You can stay,_ said Solembum. He flicked his tail and went back into the main shop.

"Really?"

"Yes, but there's one condition: when we get to where I'm going, our ways have to part," sighed Angela.

"What? Why?" Miranda asked.

"Being who you are, where we're going they wouldn't trust you if you brought Galbatorix's dead body with you."

"Where are you going?" Miranda already knew before the words left Angela's mouth.

"The Varden."

**Wow. What a surprise. I'm sure nobody was expecting that. (Note sarcasm.)**

**Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama: too late for soon.**

**alsdssg: believe me, you're not the first person to have sue-accused her.**

**DragonRider2000: heh heh heh. That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Draye: nah, I'm siding with Tippy.**

**Eruantienell: okay, A) I'm well aware of that. B) If you hate it so much, why'd you read through to chapter 4? C) And just how do you know Galbatorix doesn't have red hair? D) Miranda has GREY eyes, dummy. Why does everyone assume that if the character has red hair, they have green eyes? And what kind of weirdo thinks about genetics when they're reading a story?**

**Lauren Jones: Oh my God, THANK YOU. You rock!**

**QueenOfTheUnkonwn: yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Vixen Hood: I we authors are powerless against the forces of writer's block.**

**Okay, there's an issue I want to bring up: how the hell come everyone tells me a) Galbatorix is OOC, or b) he doesn't look like what I said he did? How the hell does anyone here know what is in and out of character seeing as how we've NEVER MET GALBATORIX? And another thing! (See Eruantienell's review) Why does everyone assume that if the character has red hair, she has green eyes! I specifically stated in Chapter 1 that she had grey eyes. Which is not such an impossible feat.**


	6. Interlude: Riza

**Whoo, this is gonna be fun. Does anyone here realize just how crazy it is to write all this?**

**I actually had no friggin clue what to write for this next chapter, so I caved to the demands of a reviewer (you know who you are) and decided to write this. So without further ado, I give y'alls the story of Queen Riza.**

**Chapter 6: Interlude: Riza**

She began life as the daughter of a largely unimportant nobleman in Galbatorix's court. Her overly controlling mother lived by a few simple rules: keep thy dignity, give no mercy, and show no public emotion.

Despite the many attempts of her mother to instill these beliefs in her daughter, Riza remained open and talkative, a flirtatious social butterfly with a large circle of friends. She was shallow and vain, her hair and makeup were always impeccable, and she wore all the latest styles and always had no less than two boys lusting after her.

Around the age of eighteen her beauty drew the attractions of Galbatorix.

We won't go into the whole story, even though you would probably like to hear it and it would make this chapter longer, however I do not write smut, so you'll just have to deal with it.

Long story short, Riza was moved into Galbatorix's court against her will when she became pregnant.

Her family couldn't be happier, and instead of protecting their daughter from the madman they reveled in the attention they now received. Riza was cut off from her family and friends and forbidden to see them. Without any comfort or friendship Riza closed herself up and became just how her mother finally wanted: cold, uncaring, cruel, and just downright bitchy.

Her wedding to Galbatorix was a hastily organized event, a necessity to hide her growing stomach. The ceremony and reception were beautiful, and she looked exquisite, but through the whole affair she was blinking back tears. Let the rest of Alagaesia believe they were tears of joy; how many girls became the Queen of Alagaesia? Let them live with their happy delusions. Nobody else needed to know they were not tears of joy but tears of sorrow.

She did not love Galbatorix. He loved her, with the bottom of his heart, but no matter how she tried she could not summon the affection to love him back.

Their first child was a boy. Uru'baen rejoiced that there was an heir, and he was named Bryant. When Riza saw how lovingly Galbatorix cared for his son, her heart softened a little towards him. Only a little.

They both loved their son with all of their being, but then tragedy struck. Who could have known that the baby would fall ill? He had, after all, been born with a weak immune system. When Bryant died, Riza grieved. When she saw how deeply her husband grieved, her heart softened a little more.

During her period of mourning, she had little companionship. Having Bryant around for his short three months had brightened her days in the grey castle. Wandering the gardens one day she came across an injured animal in the bushes.

It was a werecat.

As she treated its wounds, the werecat thanked her and promised to stay by her side for life. Her name was Justa. Two gardeners, mistaking her for an ordinary cat, had chased her with shears and she had been thrown into the thorny rosebushes. Riza smiled for the first time in weeks—now she had a friend.

As it turned out, in another year she was pregnant again, now with a daughter. Galbatorix was overjoyed, and this time Riza's heart warmed more than a little. She decided she could not to hate anyone who loved his children that much.

Unfortunately, her husband seemed to love little Miranda a little bit more than Riza. Her jealous side rose up in anger. She hated Miranda now, for taking away her place in Galbatorix's heart.

Yes, she loved him now. She had always thought those tales of eventually falling for an unwanted spouse were crap, but now she truly loved him.

And because of that stupid Miranda she was no longer first in his heart!

This mother-daughter relationship would never blossom into one of love; rather, it would expand into one of hate and rivalry.

Justa hated her too. That was reason enough to avoid the child, for the enemies of a werecat should surely be treated with caution.

It became greater as the child grew. She couldn't help but hate her daughter! That stupid innocent smile! Not to mention her friendship with Morzan's bastard son, Murtagh.

As the years passed, Riza lived on behind the scenes, silently hating Miranda and loving Galbatorix.

When Miranda had fled, that was the final straw.

Riza stormed in on Galbatorix. During the enormous fight, she had finally managed to bring up the topic which had lingered like a shadow all these years.

When Galbatorix heard her scream that he didn't love her, he was so shocked that he went white and had to sit down. He shakily assured her that this was completely and totally impossible, that from the moment he had first seen her he had known that she was and always would be the woman he loved most in Alagaesia.

It took time, but Riza finally realized that she had been wrong all these years. And now it was too late to do what should have been done a long time ago, mend her relationship with Miranda.

So, when she heard her daughter was in Teirm, she decided to try and find her.

**I'm sorry if this was boring. I couldn't think of anything else and alsdssg was buzzing like a fly in my ear, so I wrote this. I'm also sorry if you hate my portrayal of Galbatorix. I just think that maybe he could have a good side, maybe deep down he does love other people. And I thought I could write that. Sorry if you all wanted him to be uber-evil. Maybe even the uber-evil people love their families. Flames are welcome.**

**alsdssg: thanks. Is this okay?**

**Diamondchild: I know, don't I rock?**

**Draye: no, you really shouldn't. Anyway, I know it sucked. This one probably sucked more. Speaking of which, do you know how sucky you are when it comes to thinking up names?**

**Okay, so, I'm gonna be at camp from June 23****rd**** to August something-or-other. Just don't expect anything else until mid-August. See y'all in 2 months!**


	7. Holly and Roses

**Etch. SO not my fault. Yes, I promised you mid-August. Well, not my fault I am brain-dead and uninspired.**

**Actually, I said you had to wait until then to expect updates; I didn't actually say that was when I would update. So I am guilt-free in this matter. Hah. PWN.**

**Chapter 7: Holly and Roses**

"My, my! I can't really say this was unexpected," said Angela pleasantly.

Miranda looked at her incredulously. "You KNEW this would happen?"

Angela shrugged. "No. But it creates a wonderful sense of drama to say such things."

Miranda deadpanned. Angela was crazy, no doubt about it.

What had happened was, they had woken up early to leaver Teirm only to find that because of the Queen's arrival the next day, no one was allowed to enter or leave the city.

After arguing with the guards for close on an hour, they'd retreated back into the streets. Solembum appeared to be napping; Miranda knew better. He was probably thinking about how to use the situation to their advantage, or something. She poked him; the werecat didn't move. It appeared he actually was sleeping. Oh, well.

"So what happens now?"

"Well," began Angela, "I don't want to be arrested by causing a huge magical uproar in an attempt to escape that would be doomed to fail; we'll just have to wait until she leaves."

"A whole WEEK?" Miranda yelped, drawing stares from the people on the streets. Angela sighed and pulled her into a side alley.

"Look, if I'm right, and I usually am, you do not want to see your mother. BUT, if we make a huge deal about it and get ourselves arrested, it'll be huge news—gossip travels like wildfire in this city. Then, they'll find out who we are, and tell your mother about it, and then she'll definitely be able to find you!"

"Oh," said Miranda, feeling stupid. "But couldn't we pull something and be outta here before she's even here?"

"With your magic and mine, possibly. But I'd rather not risk it." Angela sighed. "So I suggest we go back to the shop and enjoy a lazy week: we have nothing to do."

"The way this'll turn out, it'll be one huge game of hide and go seek," grumbled Miranda. She pictured her and Riza stalking each other throughout Teirm, trying to see and not be seen. The scene made her giggle.

_Shut up. You're ruining my nap,_ growled Solembum.

**Ice Witch**

Riza glanced around the city, not expecting her once-over to give way to any results. Miranda would be hiding, and that was that.

_For all we know, she might not even be in the city anymore,_ yawned Justa.

"Pessimist," muttered Riza.

_At what point did you realize that?_ asked the werecat. _Was it when I suggested this whole trip would be a waste of time? Or was it when I decided Miranda might have been killed?_

"Oh, I don't know," snapped Riza. It would be hard to search for her without causing a fuss. Her red hair would draw attention, and if she tried pulling rank on anyone they would start bowing and 'your majesty'ing and make it utterly impossible to get away quietly.

_I think you aren't noticing something._

"Yeah? That being…?"

_That being whatever house you plan on staying in, Miranda will have rigged a large bucket of mud to fall on your head._

"…Oh. Right. Well, in any case, she has no idea where I'm staying."

_Of course she does. You're the QUEEN, Riza. You're staying with Lord Whats-his-face._

"Risthart, you mean. Oh, never mind. You are just annoyed that you might meet Solembum here," said Riza irritably.

_Probably,_ agreed Justa.

Ice Witch

It was night. Solembum stood on top of Angela's shop, watching a young girl pass below on the street. The moon was covered by a cloud tonight, and no doubt the other werecat thought herself thoroughly concealed, and she was. To human eyes. Not Solembum's.

He lightly leaped down from the roof to stand on a crate in an alley.

Justa whirled around to look at him. In her human form she was a young girl with long, wild black hair that had a garland of pink roses woven through it. Her eyes, a bright gold like a cat's, were also slanted.

_If we're going to chat, one of us needs to change forms,_ she suggested, amused. Solembum's outline grew blurry, and he changed into a young boy with shaggy black hair with a sprig of holly in it. His eyes were also bright gold.

_Does Riza know you're out here?_ he asked.

_Does Angela know you are?_ she returned.

_Touché. Why are you here, Justa?_ he said sadly.

_I didn't think you cared,_ she whispered in his mind.

_You know it's dangerous here. You were never suited for the wild life, and you know it._

_That's why I'm in a city, Solembum,_ Justa snapped, all tiny traces of caring gone. _You know where Miranda is, I'm sure of it._

_Yes._

In an instant she was behind him with a knife at his throat. _Tell me where she is._

There was only sadness in Solembum's voice as her replied, _You know I can't do that._

Justa faltered for an instant, but regained her composure. _You're right, I do._ And then Solembum was on the ground with Justa standing over him._ But I might have to kill you if you don't._

_I know,_ he answered._ I just wish it hadn't come to this. Where did you go wrong, Justa?_

_Enough morality lectures!_ she cried, and Solembum obliged by leaping up with catlike grace, a knife of his own in hand.

_If you want to fight, that's fine, he said coldly._ the werecat's eyes softened. _But I won't kill you._

_Right,_ Justa sneered. _You're with Maud now. You would kill me without hesitation._

_I never regretted anything more than leaving,_ he said, and suddenly he was a cat again. _When next we meet, you'll see._

Justa was a cat again, too. _Maybe, maybe not. When we meet again it'll probably be in battle. You'll have to kill me._

_Why are you so desperate to die, Justa?_ wondered Solembum.

_When you've made mistakes like mine…you would be, too. If it comes down to this…if you care about me at all, when it gets to that point, please do it._

…_I won't let it come to that,_ he promised.

As the two cats went on their separate ways, the moon came out from behind a cloud and shone briefly on the discarded holly and roses. They were intertwined. But then a gust of wind came off the sea and blew them apart.

…**Okay, I have absolutely NO CLUE where that whole scene came from.**

**Yeah, look, if it gets this bad again (and there's a very strong chance it will) I might have to use the H word. I hope I won't have to. but if I keep waiting this long it might happen.**

**So, what do you people think? Will Miranda and Riza meet? Will Miranda and Angela get out of the city safely? What's secretly going on between the werecats? What mistakes has Justa made?**

**Find out whenever the hell I next update.**

**alsdssg: thank you. It gets even more interesting, just wait.**

**Divine Reaper:…my muse has left me.**

**Du Shur'tugalar Freohr: heh heh.**

**Kitcat: um, I'll try, even though I kind of hate cherries…**

**Mota Naruto: no. I will not make him more 'evilish'. I said from the start that he wasn't going to be an insane crazy power hungry dude, and if you don't like that, stop reading the story.**


	8. Riza Alert

**You know, there is one benefit to this whole 'keep the documents for 60 days' arrangement: I just noticed that in the last chapter about half of Solembum and Justa's dialogue wasn't italicized, and I was able to go back and correct it.**

**So…uh…****anyone hear about the fourth I****nheritance book? I want to SHOOT Paolini.**

**WAAAAAUGH HELLLLP**** I have no idea what to write.**

**Disclaimer: Oh hell, if I owned the 'cycle,' as it has been renamed, it would have remained a trilogy.**

**Chapter 8:**** Riza Alert**

"Finally!" exclaimed Miranda on the news that Riza was leaving the next day. "We can get out of here! Hooray!"

"Enthusiastic, aren't we," commented Angela, looking up on the notes she was making on yet another toad/frog/whatever. "Looking forward to the desert?"

"Well, no, not really. But while ocean and beaches and cities are fun, they get boring extremely quickly. I want to GO!" the girl yelled, accidentally clenching her fist and making icicles form on all overhanging surfaces.

"Miranda…" sighed Angela. Miranda looked around, startled, and melted the icicles and began mopping up the water. "Good."

Solembum let out a long sigh. Angela looked at him. "You've been moody for the past few days. But I know if I ask you won't tell me, so I guess I'll just have to let it slide."

Miranda did not pause her happy-dance; rather, she ground to an abrupt halt and ran into the back room, screaming "MAYDAY, MAYDAY, CODE RED! QUEEN ALERT! REPEAT, QUEEN IS COMING HERE!!" Angela glanced at Solembum. There was silence. "Okay, what did you put in her breakfast?"

_Nothing__. And she's not delusional, the Queen really is coming._

Angela looked out the window. "Damn." Riza entered the store, Justa trailing behind her in her human form. Solembum hissed; the female werecat glared right back.

"Good afternoon, your Majesty," said Angela courteously. "What brings you here?"

"Well, for the past few days I've had a horrible headache, and everywhere I go the people say you have the best remedies. I was wondering if you could help me." The queen looked around the store interestedly. The two werecats never took their eyes off each other.

_Interesting prank. Maybe I should try it on you one day,_ said Solembum, not allowing anyone but Justa to hear his words.

_You just don't like being surprised, _replied Justa. _You never were any fun on April fool's day_. Solembum lashed out a sharp claw; Justa jumped backwards and swatted him back with equally sharp nails.

"Well, uh, your Majesty, have your people make this kind of tea for you," said Angela, furiously scribbling on a piece of paper, "and drink it for however long it takes, and your headache should go away pretty soon." She presented the paper to Riza with a flourish. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well…" the queen hesitated. "As you may know, our daughter Miranda has gone missing. She was recently seen in this area, and His Majesty and I are extremely worried. If you see any sign of her, please, please send a messenger."

"Of course," lied Angela through her teeth. "If I find out anything I won't hesitate to tell you."

"Thank you," said Riza. "Good day." And she left. Justa followed reluctantly.

"Lying?" muttered Riza.

_Oh yes. Lying_, replied Justa.

"I think I'll let her go for now. Miranda, let the chase begin," said Riza quietly.

"Is she gone?" hissed Miranda.

"Yes, she's gone, you can stop hiding now." Angela rolled her eyes.

**Ice Witch**

"You know, I hate waking up early, but oh, am I happy to be leaving," sang Miranda.

_It's four in the morning. Stop being so cheerful,_ grumbled Solembum.

"It's four in the morning, stop being so grumpy," retorted Miranda.

"Okay, okay, break it up, break it up, you two," said Angela, with a facial expression and tone of voice that just screamed _I've done this a million times._ "I don't want to hear you both arguing all the way through the desert!"

_Hmph. You're not worth my time,_ declared Solembum.

"Whatever." Miranda waved the issue away.

"Are we done being so snarky with each other? Yes? Good. Let's get moving." Angela locked the shop behind her. They led the horses out of the city and began to ride.

**Okay, yeah, this chapter was mainly filler, because I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. The plot might pick up soon. ****Might.**

**Look, I KNOW it sucked! I'm sorry!**

**Alsdssg: well, they ALMOST met…sort of…**

**Silver mystic storm: yeah. Kind of makes you wonder, no?**

**DragonRider2000: oh yeah, sometimes even I wonder what's going on.**

**Draye: shaddup. Actually, I'm not.**


	9. A Sign of Change

**I****'m sorry,**** I****'m sorry a thousand times this took so long. First I spilled Gatorade on my**** computer, then I was trying to make this chapter long enough, then I had to reload Word 2007 onto my new computer. I was trying to make it at least 3.5 pages, which is somewhat longer than normal for me, which is also actually a lot harder than it sounds, so don****'t you DARE come**** bitching to me about it being short.**

**Oh, and I had writer****'s block. Can't forget that generic**** excuse.**

**Chapter 9: A Sign of Change**

"I…HATE…DESERTS!" seethed Miranda.

_Humans and their mood swings,_ growled Solembum. Angela sighed. "Why do you hate deserts, Miranda?"

"Because they're hot and dirty and dusty and sandy and sunny and there's no water and—"

"Okay! We get it!" interrupted Angela.

_Why did you agree to come if you hate deserts so much?_

"I need to see more of the world," said Miranda, dramatically waving a hand.

_But you hate the world._

"No, I only hate the desert!"

"And I hate it when you two argue like this," exclaimed Angela. "So why don't you both stop?"

"Question! Do we have enough water?" asked Miranda.

Angela thought. "I think so…well, I'm not sure. If we run out, can't you do something?"

Miranda deadpanned. "We're crossing the desert and we don't even have enough _water?_ I usually just mess around with the water in the air. There _is_ no water in the air here!"

_That__'s a problem,_ said Solembum.

"He's right."

Angela sighed. "So we won't cross the desert directly, we'll stick to the outskirts. Go around it. Is everyone happy now?"

"If we do that, won't we just run into the Beor Mountains and have to go into the desert anyway?"

"Nope. Where I'm going is in the mountains." Angela pulled out a map of Alagaesia.

"And anyway, the mountains don't bump straight into the desert, there's a fair bit of grassland in between."

They had just left Tierm and were heading towards the Spine. Travelling along the path of the Toark River, they planned to go around the western edge of Leona Lake and pass through Belatona. After that they were going to skirt the Surdan border and eventually the Beors.

Right now they were riding through the Spine. Angela was quizzing Miranda on everything she'd been taught about various herbs.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Angela. "Any small child knows that passion-flowers cure insomnia!"

"Well, I didn't know that!" defended Miranda. "I do now, though, thank you."

"Good. And don't you forget it."

_You didn__'t know about it__ until a few years ago,_ objected Solembum. Angela chose to ignore him, and Miranda's sputtering protests.

"What the…" Angela stopped and dismounted. Miranda followed her into the trees a little way off, where they stopped. A huge piece of the ground had been ripped out, like it was the claw of some great beast.

"Are the animals in the Spine really as vicious as the stories say?" asked Miranda.

"No, this didn't come from any normal creature." Angela concentrated. "Have you ever seen a bird take off from the dirt?"

"Yes, their claws make small holes in…the…soil…" Miranda trailed off as the implications hit her. "This is what it looks like when Shruikan takes off."

Angela nodded. "So there is another dragon."

"How, though? I thought Father had the last two remaining eggs," said Miranda as they returned to their horses.

"He actually had three. Miranda, before you were born the third egg was stolen from

Galbatorix. It must have hatched." Angela rubbed her eyes tiredly. "That boy, the one who came with Brom, Eragon. It must have been him."

_It was him,_ said Solembum.

"My…this is intriguing!" declared Angela. "A new Rider!"

_I wonder if Father knows,_ thought Miranda.

_He probably does,_ Solembum assured her.

"I knew it couldn't be a coincidence that Brom was traveling with an interestingly-destined boy who Solembum spoke to," stated Angela as they continued to ride through the Spine.

"I wonder why he was named after the first Rider," said Miranda.

"And I wonder what's going on!" Angela thumped her saddle.

_Yes, yes, we know already, but wait. You__'ll find out in time,_ muttered Solembum.

In about two weeks they'd made it to Leona Lake. "Wow," said Miranda. "I can't see the end of it!"

"It's possibly the biggest lake in Alagaesia," said Angela. "Now can we get moving?"

"I know, I've seen it before. Wouldn't it be easier to go to the other side, instead of going around the lake and then heading east?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Normally we would go straight across the eastern side of the lake, but I don't want to be anywhere near Dras-Leona. That city makes me sick, the way the poor are treated and the way the priests carry on about 'losing limbs for spiritual gain' and whatnot."

Miranda nodded. "Oh yes, I'd forgotten about Dras-Leona. I've only been there once, but what I saw didn't exactly impress me."

_The people there are neither fond of cats nor do they know the difference between a cat and a werecat,_ stated Solembum.

"Would you like a hug?" offered Miranda sarcastically.

_Don't. Touch. Me._

"Why would I want to hug _you,_ anyway?" she replied. "You're too grouchy."

"Children, children!" admonished Angela.

_I'm older than both of you,_ retorted Solembum.

"Either way, it still seems out of the way to have to go around the lake," Miranda commented.

"Technically, we could just go straight through and not stop as Dras-Leona, but I actually don't want to be anywhere near Helgrind, which of course means I'm going out of my way to avoid it," Angela admitted.

Miranda deadpanned. "You don't have to go so far out of your way just to avoid one mountain."

"Actually, I'd like to stay as close to the Spine as possible; there are certain plants that only grow near mountains," said Angela cheerfully.

"We're taking a weeklong detour because you want plants," sighed Miranda.

_Don't be so condescending,_ lectured Solembum. _Avoiding Dras-Leona on the eastern side of the lake would take you closer to Uru'baen. You don't want that, do you?_

Miranda looked away. "Weeklong detour it is."

**Crap chapter, I know. Also a three month delay.**

**It occurs to me now that I have no actual ending planned out for this story, which is bad. I have maybe a few more chapters planned out in my head, but after that it's all blank. Suggestions are welcome, but may not be used. If I like your suggestion, I may just take one idea from it and build off that. Or I could use the whole idea.**

**DragonRider2000: You flatter me.**

**frosty: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!! Why'd you review twice, anyway**

**Draye: Whatever, Draye. Whatever.**

**Voldy's Worst Nightmare: Thank you!!**

**alsdssg: I know, I'm sorry, I was desperate to post SOMETHING. I think my favorite word is 'anachronism,' by the way.**

**So…yeah…see you later….**


	10. The Deadly Power of Shrooms

**Uh, yeah. Hi there. It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Oh well. Today's my birthday, so I thought I might do a little quintuple-update. Your review will be counted as a present.**

**Chapter 10: The Deadly Power of Shrooms**

"That looks…" Miranda trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"Wonderful? Extraordinary?" suggested Angela. She'd come across some mushrooms, unique to this corner of Alagaesia, and was dying to try out a recipe she'd heard of.

_I think she was going to go with 'disgusting,' actually,_ said Solembum. The green sludge bubbled ominously. Angela dropped another mushroom in, and the concoction turned blue.

"Shouldn't you be worried about the smoke?" asked Miranda casually. The smoke from the fire over which gurgled Angela's mixture rose lazily into the sky. "It will attract people."

_Speaking of which,_ said Solembum, acting like nothing was wrong,_ don't look. Behind that big boulder next to Miranda. Four men._

Miranda swiveled her head. Solembum sank his claws into her leg. _I said don't look!_ he hissed.

Angela glanced over her shoulder at the two, then casually flicked a few drops of the potion in the direction of the men. As the blue substance landed on the ground, it sparked and exploded, releasing a pale purple mist into the air. "Don't breathe," she warned quietly.

Over the bubbling of the mixture, Miranda clearly heard the sound of four bodies falling to the ground.

"And they're out. Good, I made it correctly." Angela smiled.

"What IS that?" murmured Miranda in awe.

"If you drink it, it freezes your blood. It sparks when it hits anything with a certain amount of force and turns into a mist which, if inhaled, will knock you out for a bit. No aftereffects."

_That is insane,_ commented Solembum. _But it did the job. Who are those men?_

Miranda stood over them. "They look a bit like Surdans to me."

"They are Surdan," said Angela. "I know these men. They're…" she trailed off as if uncertain about something.

"What? Who are they?" Miranda absolutely hated the idea that anyone might be keeping information from her. She knew Angela had a reason for everything she did, but it was still extremely frustrating.

Angela sighed. "Okay. But I want you to know that I'm only telling you this because I trust you. These men are Surdan spies, sent directly from King Orrin. They know who I am and it's a good bet they know who you are, too. They'll want to talk to me."

"Oh, that'll be fun."

"And they'll definitely tell Orrin about us."

Miranda frowned. _What did you expect?_ asked Solembum. _Of course they'll be suspicious of you._

"Oh, look! They're waking up," announced Angela, pleased her potion had worked.

One of the men, apparently the leader, flicked his gaze back and forth between Angela, Miranda and Solembum, and looked inquiringly at the witch.

Angela nodded. "I know who she is, and I'll vouch for her."

The other men quite clearly did not like that. Only one of them chose to object vocally, though. "If you know who she is, then you know she can't be trusted!

"I _said_ I'd vouch for her," said Angela ominously. "That means I think she can be trusted. Put the facts together: She's travelling with me. I have yet to be murdered in my sleep. She bears no more loyalty to Galbatorix than any of you."

An awkward silence descended on the group.

"So how is Orrin anyway?" asked Angela cheerfully.

"…Still alive," said the leader. "His mad experiments haven't killed him yet."

"That's good to know," replied the witch. "Well, I am going to sleep for the night. Bear in mind that if I wake to find Miranda dead, I'll withdraw my support from the Varden."

The men frowned but accepted these terms, and disappeared back into the forest. Angela doused the fire and bottled her strange blue mixture. "We'll be the talk of the Varden," she informed Miranda. "By tomorrow night everyone'll know that Angela is traveling with Miranda Icewitch."

"Thank you for defending me," the younger girl responded. "I don't know what'd got you so convinced that I'm trustworthy, but thank you anyway."

"Oh, don't be silly," laughed the witch. "Unless of course you're questioning my certainty because you actually are loyal to Galbatorix. In which case I'll spike your next meal with this." She waved the bottle threateningly.

"No, of course not!" said Miranda, smiling. "Good night, Angela, Solembum." She rolled away from the dying fire and feigned sleep.

In reality, though, she was thinking hard. _Who exactly _am_ I loyal to?_ she wondered. _I definitely don't agree with the way Father does things, but he's still my father. Can I stand idly by and watch the Varden kill him?_

And then there was her mother. Yes, they hate each other, no, Miranda didn't know why. Well, she knew why _she_ hated Riza, but she didn't know why Riza hated her and she really only hated Riza because Riza hated her.

_UGH What am I supposed to do?_

_It comes down to that, does it?_ Solembum wandered over and sat down in front of her.

Werecats were supposed to be wise, right? _What do you think I should do?_

_Oh, please,_ he scoffed. _Why do you think I would tell you where to go with your life?_

Miranda pleaded, _Please! I don't know what to do!_

_The time will come. When it does, you'll do what feels right just then. No one except you can say what that is._ Solembum got up and walked away.

_Do you know Justa?_ Miranda asked suddenly. The werecat stopped in his tracks.

_I…was at one time acquainted with her,_ he said carefully. _Why do you ask?_

_Oh…nothing…it's just, there are so few werecats left I thought maybe they all knew each other…_ For some reason the girl had a very strong feeling that Solembum was not happy with her.

_Hmph. Silly human._

**Remember: **_**Solembum and Justa's backstory will be explained in due time. Don't ask me about it.**_

**luckystar125: all in good time. Look, just because it's an Eragon story doesn't mean it has to follow the plot to the letter.**

**DragonRider2000: thank you, I always think I have trouble with dialogue.**

**Diane Black: thanks for the ideas; it's always good to have inspiration. Unfortunately I already came up with an ending, but thanks anyway!**

**Voldy's Worst Nightmare: haha, thanks!**

**alsdssg: I do try so hard. thank you!**

**Next update….TBD. I wrote most of this in school which for some reason is the easiest place for me to write Fanfiction. Or maybe I just already knew what was happening in this chapter, because this was supposed to happen like 2 chapters ago…but didn't…**


	11. Going Back

**Wow. Um, hi. Have we met? I tend to forget people after a very long time. Well, on with the plot, then.**

**Disclaimer: God, I WISH I owned Murtagh. But he comes as part of the whole package.**

**Chapter 11: Going Back**

"Miranda, come here for a few minutes," said Angela quietly. She spread a map of Alagaesia in front of her. "We're almost at the edge of the Empire. Soon we'll reach the wastelands, then the Beor Mountains."

"So I see," said Miranda. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Angela sighed. "What I mean is, you can't come with me to the Varden for very obvious reasons. We're close to the Surdan border, far enough away from the capital that you won't be recognized by anyone."

Miranda was quiet for a few moments. "Are you telling me this is when we split up?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Miranda, but I have to." Angela looked down.

_If it makes you feel any better you did agree to this when we first said you could travel with us,_ said Solembum.

"I, uh…I guess he's right," said Miranda slowly. "I did acknowledge that I couldn't come all the way to the Varden with you."

She slowly began packing up her things back up onto Evarinya. "I mean, it feels like that was such a long time ago, right?"

"Not really," said Angela. "I'm somewhat older than I look. And werecats perceive time differently than humans."

"Oh. Okay then. Um, listen, Angela…" Miranda broke off awkwardly.

"Yes?" prompted the witch.

"…thank you for letting me travel with you," she finished hurriedly.

Angela smiled. "You're a sweet girl, Miranda. Maybe one day we'll meet again."

Miranda smiled in return, knowing it would probably never happen. "That would be nice."

And that was why Miranda was alone when Riza caught up to her two days later.

_Traveling alone is depressing,_ thought Miranda. It was raining, and she was in a forest. _It's so lonely here._

She thought of Angela, and wondered again how she was doing. _She's probably fine._ Angela was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Miranda had used magic to drain the water from a few logs to light a fore. In hindsight this was probably a horrible idea. After all, she was in a dark forest next to a bright fire. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise when a cloaked figure revealed itself by stepping around a tree.

Miranda jumped up, scrabbling for her sword, stopped in shock as the figure lowered her hood and was revealed to be her mother, Riza.

"I thought we taught you better manners, Miranda," she said. "You would draw your sword for any stranger in the woods?"

"M-mother," stammered the girl. "What are you doing here?"

_Looking for you, obviously,_ said Justa, walking in slow circles around Riza's legs.

Miranda opened her mouth to talk, even though she still didn't know what she would say. She was cut off by Riza. "Before you say anything, I want to apologize. I know I haven't been…the best mother, to say the least, but I want us to be able to put that in the past. Do you think we can do that, Miranda?"

Miranda's immediate thought was 'go away I hate you' but she could hardly say that to her mother, could she? "I…um…I don't—"

"What I mean to say is, can we please try to have a relatively normal mother-daughter relationship?"

"Well…" Miranda hesitated. Riza was asking for a second chance? And Miranda had always envied girls with caring mothers…

She looked at her mother with fresh eyes. There was pain on her face, pain and regret. Maybe she was telling the truth, and she did want to start over. But what could have possibly brought that on?

Miranda had always considered herself a horrible judge of character, which was very bad given how naive she was at times. Right now though she could tell something was off in Riza's normal behavior—the fact that she was even asking anything, much less to be forgiven, was a telling sign. Her mother was proud, very proud; Miranda didn't have to be exceptionally insightful to see that. Asking for forgiveness was out of the question, so…

Was she lying, then? That was really the only other option, besides actually accepting that Riza was being truthful. Miranda hated to think that someone would lie like that, and generally refused to accept those kinds of lies.

She also considered the idea that Riza was too proud to even pretend to be that way, so she must be telling the truth…unless she wasn't…

Oh, this was too much trouble. Best just to avoid a conflict.

"Well…" Now that it came down to it, Miranda wasn't actually sure how to go about accepting an apology. "I, um, I guess…if you're really sure, then…okay. I think we can work on it." That wasn't so hard now, was it?

"Thank you, Miranda," said Riza gratefully. She moved in to hug her daughter, but hesitated; Miranda also felt somehow reluctant to move closer to her mother. This was ridiculous, why couldn't they even hug like simple people?

_Well then,_ said Justa. _If that's over with, can we please move on to the next topic on the agenda?_ Miranda sighed, relieved that something at least was still normal.

"And what's that?" she asked, hoping to get some conversation started so as to alleviate some of the awkwardness.

"Please come home, Miranda," said Riza quietly. "_That_, as Justa puts it, is the next topic on the agenda."

"Come…home?" asked Miranda uncertainly. "Back to Uru'baen?" Was THAT what this was all about?

_Yes, back to Uru'baen,_ snapped Justa. _The only home you've ever had? Back to your loving parents? Come on, work with me here!_

"Well there's no need to be rude about it," Miranda muttered. "You caught me by surprise, that's all."

_It shouldn't have, though,_ pointed out the werecat.

"Miranda, please," said Riza. "Your parents are worried about you."

_It makes sense,_ thought Miranda. _Father was always kind to me, and now that I've made up with Mother…_ But she couldn't just ignore everything she'd learned about Galbatorix's reign, could she?

Could she?

_It all comes down to this, does it?_ she wondered bitterly. _Although…is there really any other choice? He…he's only ever been thinking of the Alagaesian people…hasn't he?_

_I mean, that's what he's always told me, isn't it?_

_Was he lying?_

Miranda _hated_ to think that anyone would lie like that. It completely escaped her mind that this might be the reason why anyone would lie. And if she thought about it carefully, there were dozens of ways to rationalize some of her father's stranger behaviors.

"Alright," she said carefully. "I'll come back to Uru'baen."

* * *

**Well, if you didn't like that, rest assured that next chapter will be all about Justa. And it's like already half-written, so there you go.**

**Leafdapple: thank you! Your continued support is appreciated.**

**Sam: sorry, but this isn't one of my easier stories to write. Bear in mind that we're coming closer to the end, so you won't have to wait years.**

**aaa:…I'm working on it.**

**And Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to all of you! Or, uh, whatever it is you celebrate.**


	12. Interlude: Justa

**Will you pretty-please stop nagging me about it now?**

**Chapter 12: Justa**

Age and power, years of authority. What had the Dragon Riders gained from this? Nothing but arrogance, pride, and an overwhelming sense of elitism.

Did they think they were the first to commune with the dragons? Their insolence was staggering. The werecats had come first. And yet because they were not bonded creatures, they were shunted aside, considered inferior.

And it angered Justa.

The werecats were respected, yes. Honored and revered, even. But the Dragon Riders, even the dragons themselves, had forgotten them in light of their new power.

And it infuriated her.

The Riders were an old and decrepit society, far too comfortable with their own might. They were complacent, content to sit and let things remain the way they always were. Justa wondered why nobody else saw this; it was so clear to her! She began to walk alone.

Alone, without the company of others. She left Solembum behind in Du Weldenvarden and traveled across Alagaesia. And all that she saw continued to fuel her own anger. Oh, the humans were well-off, and the dwarves were prosperous. But the only time the Dragon Riders interacted with either was when they came to lord it over them or settle a conflict. Did they seek to presume that nothing could be fixed without their help? And if they were as prefect as they thought, should there have been any conflicts to solve in the first place? Justa visited Vroengard last before returning, filled with silent rage.

And then a young Rider lost his dragon. Young and arrogant, newly graduated, stupid enough to travel where the lands were still feral and full of contention. He lost his dragon and wild insanity crept up on him, mindless, rolling insanity. The Riders refused him a dragon. Of _course_ he shouldn't have been given one; at the time, though, it was just another reason for Justa to declare them greedy and prejudiced. Well, she only saw what she expected to, after all. Oh, if only she knew.

So she helped him. A baby dragon, no more than a week old at most, newly hatched. The one thing baby dragons depend on more than anything else…their bond with their chosen Rider....Ah, the foolishness of rage. Justa helped the mad boy steal a baby dragon. She turned her head as the dragon's Rider was killed; if she didn't see it, she wasn't a part of it. The boy's name was Galbatorix.

Even in her anger, Justa could see change when it came. She returned to Du Weldenvarden and Solembum to wait it out. The storm broke just as she returned; the news came that the boy she helped had murdered the school of young riders. _Children_. Humans and elves, no more than a few years older than Princess Arya. Slaughtered, all of them. Suddenly Justa's righteous anger didn't seem so grand.

Solembum knew, of course. He was wonderful at these things, putting two and two together.

* * *

Solembum, please!_ she cried, kneeling at his feet; both were in human form. A light rain fell on the forest, but the trees protected them apart from the occasional drop. He stood over her, a rose clenched in his fist._

I cannot,_ he stated. _You know what you did to deserve this._ He glanced at the rose in his hand. _Justa, I'm sorry._ The rose dropped to the ground. Solembum reverted to his cat form and darted away._

_Justa dropped her head and screamed._

* * *

Oh, the pain when he left…well, there were reasons Justa tried never to think of him. If the reports of the deaths now coming in daily weren't enough, this convinced her beyond all doubt that what she had done was wrong, wrong, wrong. She left Du Weldenvarden once more, this time permanently, to wander Alagaesia again with a fresh eye.

And it saddened Justa.

Slowly, but with increasing speed, Galbatorix was gaining hold over the land. She saw everywhere signs and symbols of the changing powers, reminders of what she had done were everywhere.

And it distressed her.

Of course, nobody knew of the involvement of a foolish werecat. Galbatorix would claim the credit for himself, say that he alone managed to defeat the Riders. She was glad; she didn't want her idiocy to be widely known. Not that it would matter; she considered herself quite able to disguise herself from the accusing eyes of humans and elves.

Years passed; Galbatorix's rule was firmly cemented. She wondered sometimes if he remembered her, the quietly angry werecat that had helped him with his dark scheme. Did he ever think of her? Did he wonder where she was now, or if she regretted any of it? Justa decided to find out.

It took her some time, but she crossed Alagaesia and made her way to Uru'baen…Ilirea, it used to be. She knew it that way, and preferred to think of it that way. As Ilirea it had been a symbol of civilization; as Uru'baen it was a remnant of her folly. She managed to enter the city and palace undetected; outside the throne room she stopped.

Was she ready to face this man again? Would she see in him the innocent, crazed boy she had assisted, or was that masked by the iron-fisted ruler? Could she find forgiveness and closure in this confrontation? Justa could not answer any of her doubts. She retreated.

There was no assurance that any of this would help her. Justa's own self-doubt and sorrow could not hope to be allayed by anything Galbatorix might say. She wandered outside to the gardens which were, admittedly, exquisite. Justa took an instant liking to the gardens.

The gardeners were not pleased. Clearly, nobody had explained that cats had a tendency to go wherever they wanted; really, _humans_ these days! So she ran from them, and was found by the Queen.

Her Majesty Riza I, Queen of Alagaesia. Justa knew this woman was different from the insanity that she remembered as Galbatorix. She seemed sad…if a brighter woman had existed once, now she was hidden behind grey shadows of solitude. Justa saw herself reflected in this woman, and elected to stay by her. Likewise, Riza found an unlikely companion in this dejected werecat.

Justa wondered what had become of her life, now. An honorable werecat, disenchanted with the world, had unknowingly helped ruin it? (Was she really 'unknowing'?) Whatever she had done, whatever she would do, Justa was content to let it pass over her and wait it out. She had time.

…**Now will you stop asking me about Justa? Meh.**

**supercodi95: thank you!**

**BlackHeart9: she should, but she won't. She'll regret it later, if it makes you feel any better.**


	13. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

**Oh, shut up. I had stories left even longer than this that I had to take care of first.**

**Chapter 13: Secrets Secrets Are No Fun**

Miranda opened her palm, and the stream of water flowed upwards. A gesture with her wrist, and it formed into a swirling ball. She clenched her fist. It froze into a spiky ball of ice and hung in the air.

Galbatorix watched from the doorway of the training room she practiced in, one of many in the palace. He turned away and walked back towards the central part of the castle. He encountered Riza along the walk; she fell into step beside him.

"How is she doing?" Riza asked quietly. The air between them was still tense following the argument that had led to Riza's following Miranda in the first place.

"She's improving rapidly. It might be because she's never thrown that much energy into her magic before, but she's moving much faster than I expected her to." Galbatorix looked straight ahead and refused to meet Riza's eyes.

"Don't treat her like an experiment," snapped Riza. "She's your daughter, not some hapless Eldunari. Honestly, the way you talk sometimes…"

Irritation flickered over the king's face briefly. "I was merely referring to the fact that her magical skills are finally approaching what might be useful in actual battle, instead of how she used to treat her magic, as if it were some toy she happened to have." The tension was thick today, it seemed.

"You mean for her to fight?" asked Riza quickly, eyes darting to her husband's face for any clues before flashing back to the hall in front of her.

"I do," replied Galbatorix. "If she is to truly be my daughter and take up the throne of Alagaesia one day, she must have seen battle. She is my daughter, as you said. I must know that my heir can be as well-versed in the reality of the world as I am."

Riza sighed. "Any battle that you send her into is just as likely to get her killed as teach her about the world."

"That would be why she's training." They arrived outside the throne room; here they stopped. Galbatorix patted Riza's shoulder. "It will all work out. You'll see. You don't need to worry about anything."

And she didn't worry abut anything, because he was using his reassuring voice, and then he kissed her, and then how could anything go wrong when her beloved said otherwise in his reassuring voice? They parted company then, and Riza returned to the gardens she had been sitting in prior to their talk.

**~Ice Witch~**

Miranda's hand flopped downwards, and the water splashed onto the floor. She sighed, before quickly evaporating it; there was nothing Father hated more than useless puddles on the ground.

She'd never before put this much effort into training; she'd never needed to. The magic came to her naturally. Why was she doing this again?

_Because Father asked you to._ He had, indeed. It was his right to ask her, after all: she'd just returned from her trip. Looking at it now, it seemed inconceivable that she would ever run away from home. She wanted more freedom? When she'd returned, her father had given her more freedom than she'd ever been given before. She was allowed to attend all his important councils, and he made sure she was kept well-informed about everything she needed to know.

So when he had asked her to practice more, it seemed only natural that she would obey him. And he was so kind and warm, the way he spoke and treated her and Mother. All the awful things she'd heard about him couldn't be true, when he acted this way towards his family! Miranda didn't mind being fulfilling the dutiful daughter role in this family.

Miranda left the room and quickly walked back to her chambers. In accordance with her new position as the budding heir, she'd been given new, larger rooms with a better view, and her arranged marriage had been called off. Father had made up his mind that his new, stronger heir didn't need to be tied down by marriage just yet.

In short, Miranda had been granted everything she'd wanted. The least she could do was obey him in return. She opened the door to her rooms, deciding that there was enough time for her to take her time washing up for dinner.

Her sword was lying on her dresser. Looking at it, Miranda wondered briefly about Angela, her only friend outside the palace. _She's probably reached the Varden by now…_ Ah, the Varden. Father's only enemies. Upon returning, she'd been given the whole truth about the struggle; she'd learned just how wrong the Varden were and why they needed to be stopped.

A small frown crossed her face. Honestly, the Empire was a _peaceful_ place; couldn't they see that they were the ones causing all the trouble? It wasn't as if they stood a chance, anyway. Father's armies could crush them like bugs if they wanted to. Perhaps they would, and then the Varden would realize that resistance is futile.

_But Angela wasn't a bad person…_ thought Miranda, somewhat conflicted. _Not bad, misguided, perhaps?_ argued another portion of her mind. _She was very strange_.

Miranda shook her head to clear out these troublesome thoughts. Maybe if she had someone to talk to more often, this wouldn't happen as often as it did. Mother had Justa, Father was with Shruikan. Unfortunately, this wouldn't happen for Miranda; she'd tried both dragon eggs in Galbatorix's possession long ago, to no avail.

Riding wasn't her destiny, apparently. Miranda sighed wistfully; maybe if she was a Rider, she'd be able to live up to all of Father's expectations. And if she wanted to be as good a ruler as he, she'd need to.

Even so, it was all she could hope for to have him devote so much time to her improvement. Galbatorix was a busy man, after all.

**~Ice Witch~**

Shruikan opened one eye blearily. _It's working, isn't it?_

"It's working. The whole plan is going very smoothly and exactly how I wanted it to," replied Galbatorix. "Miranda wants nothing more than to please her dear father, and Riza can be swayed to my will at any time I choose."

_Good luck making her fight._

Galbatorix frowned. "It is a problem. She'd definitely have trouble killing humans; it would be easier if we were fighting Urgals, but that particular attack won't be made for some time."

Justa appeared on the windowsill. _So many you plan to trick. If Miranda dies Riza will not be happy._

"Who invited you, werecat?" snapped Galbatorix. "The fact remains that I have both of them under my control—not an easy feat, I'll have you know."

_She will die. You realize that, don't you,_ said Shruikan. It wasn't a question.

Galbatorix sighed. "It is a possibility. One that I wish everyone I talk to would stop reminding me of," he added, glaring at both of them.

_If she lives, she'll have gained valuable experience. If she dies, you've lost an uncertain element. Is that how it goes?_ asked Justa scornfully.

"Miranda is unstable in her loyalties, likely to betray me at the worst possible moment," said Galbatorix. "I raised her too leniently. She cares too much about people. This is beside the point."

Shruikan looked directly at Galbatorix. _What is the point?_

"The point is that if I have these two under my control, the possibilities regarding who else I can control are limitless."

* * *

…**Unless you share with everyone! Short, yeah, I know. This was mainly a chapter devoted to establishing the current situation in the palace right now.**

**Actually, Galbatorix creeps me out a lot more now.**

**Galbatorix 0wnz: That's not necessarily true, and I'd rather not turn this into a debate on the quality of Paolini's plot structure, if you don't mind.**

**Namiko Shigemoto: I'll take your word for it!**

**Voldy's Worst Nightmare: Ooh, now I have a **_**standard**_**…**

**Jedi totallyNsane: thanks!**

**MegElemental: sorry, no romance in this story. I would definitely make it Eragon/Miranda if there were, though!**

**See you…umm…I don't know when. Junior year, it's a type of hell.**


End file.
